Rise of the Oligarch
M'arrillian Invasion: Rise of the Oligarch is the fifth set in the Chaotic TCG. Description Discovery the new abilities available to your army including: Fluidmorphers, Kharall warriors, and Flooded Locations. Explore the world of Chaotic as the M'arrillians continue their conquest of Perim. The ancient legends are true, the mythical M'arrillians are real! Experience the devastation as this merciless new Tribe overwhelms Perim, inundating and conquering scores of treasured Locations in their wake. The beleaguered Tribes quickly realize that to defeat their enemy, they must explore the mysteries that lurk in the uncharted regions behind the Doors of the Deepmines. Will they discover the secret to mastering the M'arrillians, or is surrender their only survival? Name: M'arrillian Invasion: Rise of the Oligarch Booster Box Packs Manufacturer: TC Digital Games Series: Chaotic CCG Details (Description): Discovery the new abilities available to your army including: Fluidmorphers, Kharall warriors, and Flooded Locations. Explore the world of Chaotic as the M'arrillians continue their conquest of Perim. The ancient legends are true, the mythical M'arrillians are real! Experience the devastation as this merciless new Tribe overwhelms Perim, inundating and conquering scores of treasured Locations in their wake. The beleaguered Tribes quickly realize that to defeat their enemy, they must explore the mysteries that lurk in the uncharted regions behind the Doors of the Deepmines. Will they discover the secret to mastering the M'arrillians, or is surrender their only survival? 9 cards per pack / 24 packs per box. Card List # Aivenna # Arrthoa # Attacat, Tactical Aide # Biakan # Gimwei # Hune Paltanin # Najarin, Fluidmorphers' Foe # Blaaxa # H'earring, Tainted # Khybon, The Renegade # Nivenna # Stelgar # Takinom, The Shadowknight # Tasqa # Agrino Jaldar # Aureban # Dhilas # Fliandar # Klencka # Tarbok # Wamma, Hive Ordnance # Appelai # Epitrinne # Glost # Headmaster Ankhyja # Otinee # Rasbma Darini # Taffial # Aa'une the Oligarch, Projection / Aa'une the Oligarch, Avatar # Aer'dak # Anger'keem # Bahrakatan, The Coralsmith # Dror'niq # Fal'makin # Fla'gamp # Ikub'ra # Jus'hebban # Lam'inkal # Mik'banin # Mock'adyn # Nunk'worn # Phelphor, of the Deep # Ri'oha # Rol'doi # Siril'ean, The Songthief # Vitar'zu # Aftermath Feint # Caustic Cascade # Electric Rain # Fire Stream # Fluidmight # Force Balls # Invader's Tactics # Kha'rall Crush # Marksman's Preparation # Mightswing # Petrifying Power # Poison Steam # Rage of Au'une # Rancorous Projection # Sandstrike # Solar Flare # Supercooled Rain # Swarming Destruction # Tainted Thunderstorm # Tidal Surge # Baton of Au'une # Dractyl Scales # Kha'rall Amber Shard # Kha'rall Chime Shard # Kha'rall Freshwater Shard # Kha'rall Magma Shard # Kha'rall Shard of the Tidal Crest # Liquid Thought Evaporator # Phobia Plates # Vial of Liquid Thought # Sound of Noise # Vexing Waveform # Intress' Healing Ballad # Kopond's Composition # Mindproof March # Harmonies of the Wind # Calling of Aa'une # Curemorph Chords # Decelerating Requiem # Denial Refrain of the Deep # Mightsingers Requiem # Requiem of Fear # Requiem of Lost Minds # Unheard Melody # Frozen Fire # Kiru City Tunnels # Psi-Fanger's Shelf # Royal Mipedian Academy of Melee Arts # Siril'ean's Lair # Skeletal Springs # The Coralsmithy # The Oligarch's Path # The Rao'Pa Sahkk Chimegrid # The Training Grounds Category:Sets Notes and References